


A boy in a girl's diaper

by Rudvic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Diapers, Hand Jobs, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudvic/pseuds/Rudvic
Summary: A story about a boy who has a fun night (and future) in different realities. The first chapter is the buildup to the different things that happen in different realities/chapters.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A boy in a girl's diaper

Kyle Shynne was a normal 11-year-old. He got good grades and played sports. His dad, Bill, owned his own Mercedes Benz muffler store. Yes, that meant he only sold mufflers for Mercedes. Kyle’s mom, Samantha, worked as a nurse at his school. He was an only child, but he had many cousins. His dad didn’t have any siblings, but Kyle’s mom had a twin and a brother. Her brother’s name was Brandon, and he lived across the country with his wife and four children. Kyle’s mom’s twin, Elizabeth, lived only an hour away from his house and was married with 2 daughters, Mary, who was 12, and Olivia who was 10.  
For his parents’ anniversary this year, they decided to take a two night trip to Disneyland. It was where they went on their honeymoon and they wanted to do something special for their fifteenth anniversary. They had told Kyle that he was going to stay the night with his cousins. He had been to their house more times than he could count, but this would be his first time spending the night.  
The day arrived, and Kyle, along with his suitcase with clothes and toiletries, was dropped off at his cousins’ house In the early afternoon. He was greeted by their dog, and was hurried inside by Olivia, and once he was inside and the door was closed, she asked:  
“What do you want to do first Kyle? We can watch a movie, play in the backyard, play video games-”  
“Calm down Olivia, give your cousin some space,” Aunt Elizabeth hushed her, “Hello Kyle.”  
“Hey, Aunt Elizabeth.”  
After he set his stuff down, Kyle and his cousins ran through the kitchen and into their backyard. They had a playground decked out with a couple swings, a rock wall, a slide, and a sandbox. They pretended that they were superheroes, and they had to protect the playground from aliens. After an hour or so, they went inside and had a snack. They went into the family room and started to play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Nintendo Switch. When they finally got bored with that, it was time to eat dinner. They ran into the dining room to find spaghetti and meatballs waiting for them. They ate their food quickly, because after they were going to get set up to have a sleepover in the family room and watch a movie.  
When dinner was over, the girls went into their room to get dressed in their pajamas, and Kyle went into the bathroom to put on his. When he walked out, he noticed that the girls were wearing something under their pj’s.  
“Are you wearing diapers?” Kyle asked Mary.  
“Yes, we have problems with wetting the bed, so we wear them when we sleep,” Mary responded, “Would you like one? I’m sure the size we have will fit you.”  
“Uh, sure,” he had been a bedwetter before and didn’t want to make a fool of himself if he did here.  
“Momma, I offered Kyle a diaper and he needs some help putting one on,” Mary called.  
“Okay. Kyle, come into the girls' room,” his aunt was already in there when he walked in and closed the door. He was surprised to see a full-on changing table on one of the walls of the room.  
“Do you want to take off your clothes yourself or do you want me to?” She asked him, getting down on one knee. He hesitated, and before he could speak she was already pulling his shirt over his head. She grabbed his pants and tugged them down, and now he was only wearing his underwear. She took her fingers and hooked them into the waistband of his Batman-themed briefs, and pulled them down. He instantly covered his penis with his hands.  
“Climb up onto the table, mister,” She said as she swat his butt, “I only have girl diapers so it may be a snug fit.”  
He got onto the table and laid down on it. Elizabeth took his hands that were still covering his penis and put them down beside him. This was the first time she actually saw his penis, and it was so tiny and cute. She bent over and kissed it on the tip, before pulling out a diaper. She lifted his legs and butt off the table and slid the diaper under him. She then pulled it through his legs and over his penis, fastening it on each side. True enough, the diaper was pretty snug, especially in the front. Elizabeth gently rubbed the front of his diaper, and it sent a shiver down his spine. He got down off the table and put his pajamas back on. Little did he know all of the different fun things that would happen in different realities of his future...


End file.
